Silhouette Story
by pheobeobia
Summary: She let him slip through her grasp once. She finds her heart healing and breaking simultaneously when she looks at him. Santana Lopez has always gotten what she wants. So, why doesn't she have Finn?
1. Rescue Me Not

A/N: So guess who's back with yet another Finntana story? This is a future-fic, by the way. With tons of Quinntana friendship. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their proper owners.

Santana walked into the hotel, feeling completely empty and hopeless. This was the third week she had to live in a hotel since her breakup with Chad. Yeah, Santana had been kicked out of Chad's apartment and she was unemployed. Soon, she was going to run out of cash. Not fun. At all. In fact, Santana's brave face was the only thing that she had going for her. Santana sunk into the bed and closed her eyes, pretending that the stiff hotel bed was the one back at her mom and dad's house.

Her cell phone rang. Santana groaned and answered it, praying it wasn't Chad or her mom.

"Santana?" an all to familiar voice asked tentatively.

"Quinn?" Santana asked. Santana hadn't heard from Quinn for a month or two. The glee kids had stayed in touch after high school and even after college but Santana wasn't the best at keeping up connections.

"Santana...it's great to hear your voice. I heard that you got kicked out of Chad's. I also heard that you're living in a hotel," Quinn said meekly. Santana didn't have to ask how Quinn knew, Brittany was one of the fastest news spreaders of her day. Santana instead closed her eyes and waited for the parade of pity and 'if there's anything I can do tell me' aka 'I don't want to do anything but sound sympathetic'.

"Yeah, you heard correctly," Santana mumbled.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me," Quinn's soft, almost scared voice floated through the phone. Santana's eyes flew open.

"What? Are you kidding?" Santana spluttered. She heard Quinn chuckle.

"No. I'm dead serious. My house is...rather large. Sam and I talked it over and we can't let you go on living like this. Our city has major job openings, you can settle in and find a job, and get back on your feet. No charge," Quinn said, her voice now soaked through with hope. Santana almost cried with relief, though she'd never admit it.

"Are you sure it won't ruin everything?" Santana had to double check. She couldn't be a bitch to Quinn after what she had just offered.

"I'm positive. Where are you?" Quinn asked. Santana told Quinn exactly where she was, and to the duo's surprise, Quinn's house was only an hour away.

"Okay, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten. See you then San," Quinn told Santana.

"Q, thank you so much," Santana stressed her gratitude before they hung up. Santana got her best night of sleep that she had in three weeks that night. All thanks to the pure joy Quinn's offer had given her.

Quinn came at exactly at ten, waving to Santana from her car. When everything was settled and Quinn had pulled out, the girls started talking.

"So, Sam's waiting at home for us with our son, Sebastian. He's eleven month old," Quinn said tenderly, clearly adoring over her little boy. Santana smiled weakly.

"That sounds nice," Santana said.

"And we actually are housing another guest. I think you two will get along fine, but he's away for work for the next two days. So you can settle in," Quinn explained. Santana smiled.

"It's like one big party," Santana joked lightly.

When Quinn said her house was rather large, she meant it. Santana suddenly, and grudgingly, felt inferior to her and Sam. Their house was nice, their marriage was happy and Sebastian was adorable.

It took Santana a day to settle in, and the second dya she had with Sam and Quinn alone was spent playing with Ash (which was Sebastian's affectionate nickname)

"C'mon, San, hold him. You'll do fine," Quinn coaxed. Ash's big blue eyes -which looked exactly like Sam's- looked up at Santana with the same playfully pleading look that his mom had. Santana sighed and gave in, awkwardly taking Ash into her arms. Santana fastened a grip on him, and hey, he didn't fall! Santana grinned in spite of herself. She ran one hand through his tufts of blond hair.

"Well, I'd never thought I'd see Santana Lopez holding a baby," a familiar voice said. Quinn stood on her feet and embraced the stranger, as did Sam.

"Hey, welcome home!" Sam smiled. And so Santana saw the second guest. Santana's mouth dropped into a surprised 'o'.

It was Finn Hudson. And Santana felt her heart flutter with the regret that had haunted her after high school graduation.

Finn Hudson had just walked back into her life, and he looked super good doing it.


	2. The Great Wall of Santana

Santana learned that Finn moved in with Quinn and Sam a few months ago. He had also been living motel to motel after he lost his job.

Santana remembered how she had lost him. She had chased him all junior year. Or rather, she had chased him into chasing her. They kept chasing each other senior year and on graduation day, Finn kissed her. Santana, scared she wouldn't see him again, shut him out. She swore that she'd never forgive herself, but life went on. She dated, she knew that Finn dated. What mattered now was that Quinn and Sam had saved them both from near homelessness.

Santana sat with Finn on a Saturday morning while Quinn and Sam took Ash to the park. It was their time to catch up and frankly, Santana was dreading it. She could tell that it wouldn't be hard to fall for Finn again and that was not a path that she wanted to tread again. Finn was sitting kind of close to Santana and staring at her. Guys staring was normal for Santana but for some reason it made her feel... nervous when Finn did it.

"So, Santana, have you talked to Chad since he kicked you out?" Finn asked. Santana was prepared to yell at him for asking such an insensitive question, but...the way he said it made her stop. He sounded concerned and he sounded caring.

"I don't deal with assholes like him," Santana said softly. Finn's face fell, looking incredibly guilty. Shit, he looked really sweet when he did that. Santana had spent years putting up her walls and traps. The had only gotten more complex since graduation. Yet in one day Finn was already breaking through the first wall. The nerve of him.

"Right. So, Ash seems to like you," Finn changed the subject quickly.

"Ash likes everybody," Santana actually smiled a little bit, thinking of the angelic little boy. Finn smiled and sighed.

"This is true," Finn said. Santana winced. She was pulled into a memory she really didn't want to relive:

_"Hey Finn!" Santana walked over to Finn, smiling at him with her signature smirk. Finn blushed. She stepped closer to him. _

_"We just graduated," she said somewhat breathlessly. _

_"Yeah, we sure did. Um, Santana? Not to sound intrusive ut isn't that kind of a short skirt?" Finn asked. Santana cocked her head. _

_"I suppose. But you shouldn't complain, you know you like looking," Santana teased him as if they were old friends, which technically they were. _

_"This is true," Finn smiled. _

Santana forced herself out of the memory before she got to the moment when he kissed her. Finn was staring at her, waiting for a reply or a smile. Anything.

"Ash is a good kid. And I don't normally like kids," Santana murmured. Finn chuckled and Santana found herself laughing alongside him. _Damn it_.

Finn smiled at her, dimples and all. Santana felt her lips twitch into a smile too. Oh, what in god's name was he doing to her?

"In all honesty, San. I'm so thankful and happy that I get to be with you again," Finn admitted. Santana froze. He called her San. And said that he was happy to be living with her. Santana cursed the butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah, totally," Santana breathed, getting up to unlock the door for Quinn, Sam and Ash. Soon Finn was standing next to her, grinning down at her.

Shit. He was so freaking charming.


	3. Loser

Santana woke up, tired and groggy on Sunday morning. She had dreamed about Finn and that was starting to terrify her. Santana sighed and pushed her sleeping mask off of her eyes. She screamed. Finn was standing at the foot of her bed.

"What the fuck!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet. Finn looked embarrassed but he smirked. That bastard. He _smirked_.

"Uh, sorry," Finn said.

"Were you _watching me sleep_?" Santana demanded, trying to swallow the flattered feeling that was encompassing her.

"No! Quinn made breakfast and I didn't want you to miss it," Finn protested. Santana bit her lip. That was sweet of him. Of course, that did not excuse the fact that he just made her jump out of her skin. Santana watched him leave so she could get dressed. Was it wrong that she wanted him to stay? Probably. Did that stop her from wanting? Unfortunately, _no_.

Santana descended the stairs and joined the others at the breakfast table, Quinn was watching Ash but she eyed Santana with a look that said she knew what had gone down in the bedroom. _Well, isn't that just lovely_, Santana thought sarcastically.

Santana was staring at Finn. _Again_. Damn it, why couldn't he stay out of her head for more than five minutes? He smiled at her warmly, sending her heart erupting in a fit of wild heartbeats. She tightened her grip on her fork and tried to avoid eye contact with him. She was scared about what he was doing to her. He was making her _care_ again. Even in her twenties Santana didn't do warm emotions.

"Hey San, Sam and I are taking Ash to a doctors appointment today and then to my mom's house for a little. We'll be back at nine. So you and Finn will have the house to yourselves," Quinn said. Santana resisted letting out an annoyed groan. Alone with Finn, no matter how childish it seemed she felt like throwing a temper tantrum.

Finn grinned at her. Santana wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not but he looked like he was grinning _impishly_. She wanted to smack his smile off of his face. Literally.

After Sam, Ash and Quinn left, Santana walked upstairs to take a shower -and abandon Finn.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in, But I can't help falling in love with you, Shall I stay would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you_," Santana didn't usually sing in the shower but that song had been stuck in her head since Saturday. She stepped out and wrapped the towel around her body when she heard it. Heard him.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_," Finn's voice traveled through the door. Santana slammed the door open to see Finn leaning against the wall next to it. She glared at him. Was he spying on her?

"Um, may I asked what the_ hell_ you are doing outside of the bathroom while I am in there, _naked_, and why you are singing along with that song?" Santana asked steely. Finn shrugged.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Finn said and then went in and closed the door. Santana stomped her foot in aggravation and sighed angrily.

"Bullshit, Hudson! They have more than one bathroom," Santana told him through the door. Finn stepped out, surprising her and causing her to back up.

"Hudson? Seriously? Are we back in WMHS?" Finn asked her. Santana's eyebrows shot up. A strange feeling settled itself in her stomach and Santana's eyes widened when she recognized it. She wanted to kiss him. _Badly_. Santana tightened the towel around her body.

"I'm going to get dressed," Santana mumbled and walked into her room.

"P.S, I made dinner, be down in five," Finn called out. Santana rolled her eyes. Could he get any _more_ perfect?

"Snap out of it Santana, you aren't helping," she muttered to herself. As she slipped on her jeans she realized how much she had missed him. She was so much happier now that he was around.

She walked downstairs to see that he had set up dinner so they were sitting right next to each other. Santana took a shaky breath. She wasn't going to let him win this or win her heart.

"I'm glad we get to spend this alone time together," Finn told her honestly.

Shit, she was losing already.


	4. Watch

Finn walked next to Santana on the pier, staring out at the water. Santana seriously couldn't believe all the alone time they were getting. She had only been living with him and the Fabray-Evans for a week. She wondered if Finn was trying to rig something. But she pushed that thought out of her head.

"All of the guys are staring at you like you're a piece of meat," Finn growled. His severity startled Santana.

"I'm kind of used to it, Finn," she rolled her eyes. Finn frowned.

"I don't care. It's weird," Finn insisted.

"Well we can't just yell at them to stop," Santana pointed out dryly.

"What if we hold hands?" Finn suggested. Santana gaped at him.

"_What_?" She demanded.

"Yeah. It'll look like we're an item and they'll stop goggling at you," Finn said innocently enough. Santana was about to snap at him but he took her hand anyway so she didn't really have a choice. Besides, her will power vanished when he wound his fingers with hers. Heat surged up her arm and covered her body.

"Holy shit," she muttered under her breath. He didn't hear her.

"See, it's working," Finn whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"How the hell did you get me to do this?" Santana asked him, irritated.

Finn shrugged and they kept walking, hand in hand. Santana knew it then. She was in the very first stages of falling for him again. She just had to stop before she got too deep.

"So, have you heard from Brittany recently? How is she doing?" Finn asked.

"She's great. She's engaged to Artie," Santana said.

"Wow. I didn't know that," Finn muttered softly.

"Soooo...I'm babysitting Ash tonight so Quinn and Sam can go out," Santana swiftly changed the subject.

"Cool, can I help?" Finn asked.

_Say no, Say no, Say NO,_ "Sure".

Shit, that did not go as planned. Sure, she had said it uncaringly but it wasn't the response she had wanted to tell him.

Santana sat with Ash as the little boy started to eat the remains of the dinner Quinn had made him. Ash smiled up at Santana, a banana smeared all over his lips and chin. Santana smiled and wiped it from his face. Ash giggled. Santana heard a lower chuckle as well. Finn pulled up a chair next to her. _Right_ next to her. Finn smiled at Ash and the boy made a happy gurgle.

"So I'll give him his bath and then tuck him in," Santana said.

"Then you can come down and we'll watch movies and make sure Ash doesn't wake up," Finn suggested. Well that sounded innocent enough.

"Sure," Santana said as she picked Ash up from his highchair.

After Ash's bath, Santana slipped him in his footsie pajamas and carried him into his room. He was resting his head on her shoulder. She rocked him gently for a minute, staring at him with an adoration that she'd never thought she'd feel for a baby. Ash yawned and so Santana put him down to sleep. He was sleeping in seconds. She stared at him for a little bit. He was beautiful, then again he _was_ the child of Quinn and Sam.

Santana walked downstairs. Finn had planned a bit of a movie marathon for them. God, he was suck a dork sometimes. She sat down and several times throughout the first movie, she caught herself staring at him. She would never admit it, but she kind of missed holding his hand.

Santana kicked out her leg as the credits rolled. Fuck, she had a foot cramp.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

"Foot cramp. I never had them until college. I don't know what changed, except more work," Santana rolled her eyes. To her utter horror and pure joy, Finn took her leg and placed it on his lap as he massaged her foot to release the cramped muscle. Santana's skin tingled. She stared at him with a feeling that could only be described as longing. Ash's distant cries were heard and Santana sighed to get up but Finn stood up and pushed her back down.

"Don't even think about it. You already put him to bed," Finn smiled. Santana nodded and paused the previews on their next movies.

"Finn, if you don't mind, I have a bit of a cold so while you're up there can you get me my Nyquil?" Santana asked. Finn nodded and then ascended the stairs. Santana rested her head on the pillows. God, Finn was amazing.

In a few minutes Finn was downstairs again and handed Santana a glass of water and her symptom reliever. He sat next to her, closer this time. For once, Santana wasn't pissed that she was softening for him.

Finn hit play on the movie and Santana kept her eyes trained on his face the entire time.


	5. That Much Closer

Santana woke up and smiled, until she realized that her head was on someone's chest. Santana sat bolt upright and stared at the body in her bed.

"FINN HUDSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Santana demanded, waking the sleeping man up. Finn fell out of bed in surprise. He smiled up at her. Santana glared at him.

"Answer the question. _NOW_," Santana threatened. Did she have sex with Finn? Oh god, this was not good.

"Okay, okay. Well your NyQuil made you really drowsy and right before the end of Inception, you fell asleep. I carried you up to your bed but before I left you woke up a little bit and told me to stay. So I stayed for an hour and then got up again but you told me to stay again so I did and fell asleep. And then I woke up with you screaming at me," Finn explained, smirking wryly at Santana.

"So...we didn't have sex?" Santana double checked. His explanation actually made her feel worse because she felt _disappointment_ that they didn't have sex.

"No sex, I promise," Finn assured her. Santana nodded and slipped out of bed. Finn walked out of the room to shower and Santana walked out to go downstairs. She paused to look in Ash's bedroom. Sam was lying on the floor and on his back, holding Ash above his head. Sam's head was in Quinn's lap and Quinn was playing peek-a-book with Ash. They were the image of contentment.

"They're pretty awesome, right?" a voice asked. Santana jumped and looked at Finn, who had snuck up behind her. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was so friendly and so close that Santana wanted to run away from him and these horrible feelings of affection.

"Yeah, they're amazing," Santana said hoarsely. Finn smiled and nodded. _Dear god why does he have to be so lovable?_

"You look peaceful when you sleep. You don't sleep talk though," Finn told her.

Finn let go of Santana and walked downstairs. Santana stared after him for a minute more before going to get dressed. Santana was pulled into yet another memory.

_Santana sobbed as Brittany tried to comfort her best friend. _

_"I let him walk away," Santana cried. Brittany's eyes floated to a picture of her and Artie._

_"I don't know what to say San. Artie and I have never had that problem," Brittany sighed. Santana fell asleep on Brittany's floor. In the morning, Brittany informed her that she talked in her sleep._

_"What did I say?" Santana asked, trying keep Brittany content. _

_"You kind of mumbled Finn's name twice," Brittany smiled, completely unaware that she was so close to shattering Santana's facade._

Santana found herself staring at her bed when she was pulled from her thoughts. Santana shook her head and walked downstairs to see Finn sitting on the couch and watching the television. He beamed at her and Santana forced herself that this was not high school. He was not the gangly, naive teen he used to be. He was similar, but he had grown up a little.

Quinn and Sam came downstairs hand in hand. Sam was also carrying Ash.

"So Ash's first birthday is in one month. We thought that we'd invite our old New Directions friends so that we can all catch up. I want them all to be a part of Ash's life," Quinn said.

"Sounds fun. We'll be here," Finn joked. Santana nodded in agreement. Quinn grinned and kissed Sam. Then they walked into the kitchen. Santana sighed. Was it a crime that she wanted her and Finn to have something similar to that? Santana shook her head. She was not the settle down type. At all.

Then why did 'Endless Love' play in her head whenever she saw Finn?


	6. Falling

So far, Ash's birthday party was going well. Everyone was commenting on how amazing Santana looked, obviously. And Brittany was convinced that Santana and Finn were dating. And for some reason the accusation made Santana proud. She smirked at Finn when he didn't correct the blond right away. And, of course, everyone was gaga over Ash.

"San? Can I talk to you?" Brittany asked. Santana set her drink down as Brittany led her into the kitchen.

"What's up, Britt?" Santana asked, leaning on the counter. Brittany bit her lip.

"So, you know that Artie and I are engaged. So...I was wondering...would you be my maid of honor?" Brittany asked hopefully. Santana broke into a grin and laughed.

"Of course, Britt. We've planned that since second grade," Santana reminded her. Brittany smiled and hugged Santana.

"Ooh goody! I miss you so much! How are you doing? What's living with Finn like?" Brittany changed topics so rapidly that Santana was dizzy. Santana stole a glance into the living room and at Finn, who was talking to Mike and Tina. Finn caught her gaze and waved. Santana fought back a smile and her stomach flipped. Santana turned back to Brittany.

"It's like Heaven and Hell, Britt. You know how it ended. I never thought I'd have to dig that up again. I ran from it. And now I _live_ with him," Santana sighed, speaking with the honesty that only Brittany had ever been allowed to hear. Brittany pushed back a strand of her hair.

"Does it hurt?"

Santana hadn't expected Brittany to ask that question. She didn't think that Brittany had payed that much attention. Santana bit her lip, wondering how to answer the question.

"It...it hurts _and_ it heals. I think...I think that...my god, Britt I think that I'm falling for him again," Santana forced these words out.

"But...you two are dating," Brittany said confused.

"Britt, we went over this. Finn and I are not dating," Santana sighed with exasperation. The blond pouted and Santana smiled at Brittany.

The two joined the party again. Quinn was smiling at Ash, who was sitting on his father's shoulders. Santana smiled as Ash waved to her. Then he kissed Quinn and squealed with delight.

"So, what have you been up too?" A certain silky voice asked. Santana felt a wave of disappointment that it wasn't Finn.

"Hey, Puckerman," Santana smiled weakly. Where was_ Finn_?

"I wonder when Rachel's going to get here?" Puck pondered. Santana cringed, hissed and suddenly reverted back into a teenaged bitch.

"Why would you wait for that nutcase?" Santana snapped. Puck smiled at her in a non-flirty manner, which caught Santana off-guard.

"See if I can crack her open, y'know what I mean? I hear she lost her v-card to some lame-ass casting agent and still didn't get the part. So now she's totally wacko and trying to find out 'where she went wrong'. I think she thinks that the 'event' happened in high school. I don't normally sleep with nutbags but I wouldn't mind dating Berry," Puck admitted. Santana, even as an adult, didn't have any patience for Rachel Berry. Santana excused herself from Puck's company and walked over to a lonesome Finn.

"I didn't expect to see Captain Amazing standing alone," Santana teased. Finn smiled and looked down at his soda.

"Yeah, I kind of just wanted a moment to myself," Finn sighed.

"Want me to go?" Santana asked, a lump forming in her throat. She really didn't want to leave him. She felt less stressed, bitchy and she felt happier around him.

"No, don't. Please stay. I think you're my only exception," Finn admitted. Santana smiled and leaned against the wall next to him. She hadn't realized how much he had become a habit for her until that day.

The front door opened with a certain gusto. Santana looked at the doorway, but Finn didn't move his gaze from Santana.

Rachel Berry was standing in the Evans' foyer and looking like her double ego had grown two sizes. And that was four sizes too big in Santana's eyes. Santana chuckled silently to herself, noting how no one gave Rachel the star welcome that the self-obsessed diva had been expecting. Finn barely acknowledged Rachel, which clearly upset her. She breezed past Quinn, Sam and Ash and started talking to a very stunned Kurt and Mercedes.

Santana looked up at Finn again.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked. Finn shrugged and smiled at her.

"Just Rachel. I guess time didn't smooth her jagged edges like it did to any of us," Finn muttered. Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, are harboring a grudge?" Santana asked gently.

"No, not at all. But I'm just over her. _Way_ over her," Finn assured Santana. For some reason, the news thrilled her.

"Well, that's good," the words came out involuntarily. _Shit!_ Santana thought. Oh god, that was not a smart move. Finn turned to look at her curiously.

"Why is that good?" Finn asked. Santana stammered for a second.

"Because...Rachel's a whack-job and you deserve better," Santana lied. Finn's shoulders slumped and his smile faltered.

"Oh, right," Finn sighed. Santana walked away to talk to Brittany.

It was half an hour later than Brittany's usual smile faltered and Santana caught Brittany staring at something sadly that was behind Santana.

Santana turned around. Finn was chatting to Rachel happily. And Rachel was in his personal bubble. The one Santana was only allowed in. Somehow, Brittany knew that.

Santana was shaking with rage. She was falling for Finn and Rachel Berry had the nerve to try and win him again.


	7. HeartBreaker

Santana walked downstairs and grabbed her car keys. She was so ready for a night out on the town. Puck's club had a dance floor and Santana had always found that she was relieved of stress whenever she danced. She walked outside to her car only to find Finn leaning against it, _smirking_, and also dressed to go out.

"Um, hey," Santana said warily and adjusted the short hem of her blue dress.

"Did you really think you could go out to Puck's without me?" Finn asked her. In all honesty, she _had_ found it odd that she was going to go somewhere without him. Since she had moved in they'd practically been joined at the hip.

"Yes?" It came out so unsure that Santana wanted to bang her head against a wall. Why did she turn into a hot mess whenever Finn was around?

"Well, you can't. Let's go," Finn said. She couldn't help it, Santana smiled. She swung herself into the driver's seat and lowered the roof. Finn grinned at her and literally hopped into the passenger seat.

"Asshole," Santana said playfully. Finn grinned even more and reached over to turn on the engine for her. Santana gaped at Finn for a minute before pulling out of her parking spot fluidly.

Santana walked into the club holding onto Finn's arm instinctively. He seemed to grow taller with pride. And it made her feel...nice. The sat together in a tall circular booth. Finn looked at her and suddenly got his 'nervous smile'.

"What?" Santana demanded.

"Would it be awkward if I told you that you look sexy?" Finn asked as he ordered his drink. Santana blinked in surprise.

"No, it's nice," Santana choked the words out. He thought she looked _sexy_? Shit, what was the happy feeling crawling over her skin? They sat, chatted and drank for a good hour before Santana realized just_ close_ they were.

Santana let her impulses take over as she pulled Finn from their booth and onto the dance floor. He looked at little dumbstruck as he stared at her. She smiled bitterly, being reminded far too much of his teenaged self. She wasn't drunk, neither was he, but she started to dance with him. He clasped his hands onto her hips and Santana stared at him in awe. He had honest to god rhythm. He could _dance_ now. Santana pulled herself even closer to him. She was taking a big risk and he was so worth it. She had fallen into the same hole again. The one where even if he was in a relationship she'd be the mistress just to be able to have. Finn slid one hand onto the small of her back.

"You look pretty hot too, by the way," Santana told him. Finn's serious composure broke with his proud grin. Santana looked up at him from under her eyelashes. He was staring at her intently and it made her so nervous and excited at the same time. He was driving her wild.

"I think I could get used to this," Finn mumbled. Santana smiled in spite of herself. And suddenly she realized that Finn's head was moving closer...and_ closer_. Their lips pressed together for one second before a loud 'Hi!' split them apart. Santana sighed in annoyance. They hadn't kissed, their lips hadn't even made that noise that happens when two people pull apart after kissing.

Rachel Berry was smiling up at them and goddammit Santana did not want this to be anything like high school. Their arms were still around each other.

"Um, hi," Finn said awkwardly. Santana bit her lip to contain her amusement at his sudden awkwardness. Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

"Didn't expect to find you two here," Rachel said a silent, _'Or like this'_ hiding in her eyes. Santana's eyes narrowed harshly.

"I can imagine," Santana said venomously. Santana let her arms slip off of Finn's shoulders, but his hands stayed on her body. Santana smiled at Finn.

"Can I cut in?" Rachel asked innocently. Santana's hands found their way onto Finn's shoulders again and she gripped the fabric of his shirt fiercely.

"Not now," Finn said shortly and turned back to Santana. Santana grinned. But Rachel didn't leave. Santana sighed and stepped back.

"Make it quick, Berry," Santana growled before walking over to the booth.

Santana watched Rachel and Finn dance together for two hours. She still wasn't drunk so she payed the check and walked to the car. She got in and slammed the door angrily before driving away.

Santana reminded herself that this was why she could never have him. Because someone would always deserve him more. She walked into the house and went to bed.

When Santana woke up the next morning, she walked downstairs to find Finn waiting for her.

"So...you left me stranded last night," he said jokingly. Santana took a sip of orange juice.

"Yup," she shrugged. Finn sighed and moved closer to her, pushing a strand of her hair back.

"Would this because of what almost happened between us last night?" Finn asked. Santana pursed her lips and tapped her fingers rhythmically against the counter.

"I don't recall anything almost happening," Santana scoffed, secretly enjoying Finn's quick flash of panic.

"What?" Finn demanded.

"My memories kind of foggy. And if we did do anything, it doesn't matter, because I was drunk," Santana lied. Finn's face fell.

"Oh...oh that makes sense," he stammered before leaving the kitchen. Santana felt part of her heart break off.

This was good, she reminded herself. Now Finn wouldn't have to date a heartbreaker like her.


	8. No Games

Quinn walked into Santana's room, smiled for a greeting and then closed the door. Santana raised her eyebrows in question. Quinn sighed and sat on the end of the bed. Santana was seriously confused, Quinn looked like she wanted to have a heart-to-heart.

"So, Finn talked o me about the other night at the club," Quinn started. Santana groaned in annoyance and pressed her face into her pillow.

"Why can't he keep his mouth shut?" Santana whined.

"So you _do_ recall almost kissing him," Quinn said skeptically. Santana lifted her head and started to massage her temples. Santana sighed and looked at a very patient Quinn.

"I...of course I remember! I haven't been that happy for so long," Santana replied a little wistfully. Quinn smiled knowingly.

"Of course, it's Finn. You and Finn have always had an...interesting and special relationship. You've always had a kind of spark. I know you have a hard time letting people in, but Finn's always found away. And you know what? You need to let him in this time," Quinn stressed each syllable of the last sentence. Santana shook her head. She and Finn definitely had an 'interesting relationship'. But, as far as Santana was concerned, it was going to stay that way.

"No, Q. It doesn't work that way between us. I shut him out during Graduation and I'm not falling into the puddle of quicksand that some people call love. Especially not with Finn," Santana insisted. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"San, why don't you deserve to be happy? Why doesn't Finn deserve to be happy? Why can't you get passed the goddamn pride you have and just admit that you love him?" Quinn pressured. Santana ran a hand through her sloppy hair. She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I...think I just need to get a job and a house. Romance comes last," Santana replied and stood up. Quinn bit her lip before standing up and leaving. Santana wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath. _Romance comes last_, she reminded herself. Santana walked downstairs and watched Sam and Quinn take Ash outside. Finn was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at her.

"Morning, starshine," Finn chuckled. Santana bit her lip and shrugged.

"Morning," she replied. And of course, since Finn was around, Santana lost her grace and tripped, successfully landing herself in Finn's warm and protective arms. Finn now shifted his gaze to smile _down_ at her.

"Aren't we clumsy today," Finn teased. Santana tried to scowl but his smile was just so _contagious_.

"Like you're so elegant?" Santana demanded. She was still in his arms. And she had no intention of leaving.

"So...what did you and Rachel do after I left the club?" Santana asked innocently. Finn untangled himself from her. Santana crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Danced, talked, laughed and for the first time, she wasn't crazy," Finn smiled a little bit. Santana felt her gut twist.

"So...you had fun?" Santana asked weakly. Finn stirred his coffee absently. Santana's breathing hitched a little.

"Yeah, but I did feel like I was missing something," Finn murmured, his eyes trained on Santana's lips. Santana leaned over the counter to steal the sugar bowl from Finn. He leaned forward to grab the spoon next to her hand. Their lips were less than an inch away from each other, she could hear him _breathing_. And she had a hard time believing that he couldn't hear her heart pounding a mile a minute. Finn's warm brown eyes met hers. Santana grabbed the sugar and pulled away.

"Well, I need to go grocery shopping," Santana announced, before fleeing from the house.

Santana drove quickly and ferociously. She was biting her lip in contemplation and Finn's warm eyes just refused to leave his mind. My god, she wanted to be in his arms so badly it hurt.

When she arrived at the grocery store, she ran into Rachel. Unfortunately, not in the literal sense.

"So, you seemed upset that Finn and I dance," Rachel leered at her. Santana pursed her lips.

"Listen, Rachel. I'm obviously not stuck in my teenage years, unlike you. So let me spell this out for you: You were only Finn's high school sweetheart, if that. You're never going to get him back. He needs an adult relationship. And you are a whacko," Santana smiled all too innocently.

"I'm not stuck in the past!" Rachel insisted. Santana scoffed.

"Clearly your unsuccessful career has had a negative effect on your mind. I'm not going to waste my time playing games with you. I'm an adult now," Santana sighed before walking away.

She was an adult who was crazy in love.


	9. Miss You

_I should be happy_, Santana thought numbly as she walked barefoot along the beach. She finally got a job. Artie - who had become a successful director- hired her in one of his movies. Production started in a month. But Santana felt more alone than ever. She swooned when she walked in the door and Finn was singing, she cried when she saw Quinn and Sam in their picture perfect life, she was shaking with fury whenever she saw Rachel.

"I miss you. You aren't around as much," Santana said the words that she'd wanted to say to Finn for the past two weeks. He was still breaking down her walls, but he was around less frequently and Santana hated how much it _hurt_.

"Yeah, I miss you too," a rough voice told her. Santana spun around. Finn was staring at her, eyes downcast. Santana bit her lip and dug at the sand with her toes.

"Soo...are you stalking me?" she asked, her voice caught in her throat. Finn walked closer to her.

"Yeah, basically," he shrugged. Santana's mouth parted in shock. His eyes were hovering on her lips. _Tell him how you feel_ some small, weak part of her head told her.

"Creepy," was the word she chose instead. Finn smiled slightly. Santana, as always, smiled just from seeing seeing _his_ smile. Finn reached out and laced his fingers with hers. The salty air whipped her hair around. Santana looked into Finn's eyes for the first time, confused and surprised.

"Come home with me, San. You barely stay around any more. Just for sleeping and that's all. Ash, Quinn and Sam miss you. I miss you," Finn whispered. Santana placed her free hand on his chest, stepping closer.

"Let's go," she smirked. Finn, still holding her hand, led her to his car and they drove home. Santana couldn't help but wonder if Finn had an inkling of a hunch that she had feelings for him.

They walked in the front door to be greeted by the joyous Fabray-Evans family. Ash crawled over and Santana scooped him up. He beamed at her and giggled. Sam and Quinn broke into two big, adoring grins. Santana felt a lump well in her throat. Was it wrong that she wanted a life like this? To be loved and to love? Yeah, that didn't sound like Santana Lopez at all. _But I still want it_, Santana thought as she shifted Ash in her arms. He started to squirm and so Santana handed him back to Quinn.

The Fabray-Evans left for a weekend in their California beach house and so, once again, Finn and Santana would be alone together. For once, Santana wasn't dreading it. So when they watched a movie together, Santana let Finn sit close to her. She _let_ Finn move her head onto his shoulder. She was so screwed.

On Saturday morning, Finn was out and someone knocked on the door. Santana was puzzled, and slightly panicked, when Artie wheeled himself in. Alone.

"Artie? Is Britt okay? Is your engagement still on?" Santana double-checked to make sure Britt's world wasn't decaying.

"Brittany's fine and our engagement has never been better. I actually came to talk to you about something Brittany told me about," Artie said. Santana pulled a chair up across from his wheelchair.

"Okaaay," Santana drew the word out slowly. She was totally confused.

"Don't get made at her, but Brittany told me about you and Finn. Everything from graduation to now," Artie started. Santana's eyes widened.

"SHE DID _WHAT_?" Santana interrupted him. Artie held up his hands in surrender and attempts of peace.

"I know that sounds bad, but I swear this is good. See, Brittany didn't know that after graduation -when you went to Brittany- Finn came to me," Artie paused there, hanging that...that _bait_ right in front of Santana. Santana's mouth parted in shock and in pure longing. That piece of knowledge...she had always wondered what had happened to Finn after that day. And now she could _know_.

"Tell me!" Santana demanded. Then a different revelation hit her. What if it was bad? What if he had sworn her off forever? Holy shit, now she didn't want to know at all. But it was too late, Artie's mouth was opening.

"Finn was sad and heartbroken of course. But he was angry with himself. He felt that he was too late and that he had pushed you. He blamed himself for not actually being with you before. I asked him why he wasn't angry at you and he yelled at me. Said that he could never be angry with you in that context. He said you'd always be the one that got away and he'd just have to live with that and move on," Artie said the last part very softly. Santana didn't no whether to laugh with joy or cry with heartbreak. That story was both amazing and painful.

A lot like her relationship with Finn.


	10. Finn Hudson can cook?

Santana didn't think Finn could cook or bake at all. Which is why, when she woke up on Sunday morning and smelled Lemon and poppy-seed muffins baking, she assumed that Quinn, Sam and Ash had come home early from their weekend at the beach. Santana pulled herself out of bed and ran a hand through her sloppy - yet beautiful- hair while dragging herself down the stairs. She yawned and sat at the counter top. Finn handed her a glass of orange juice and her normal coffee. Santana looked around.

"Um, where's Quinn? It smells like the muffins are almost done," Santana asked him. Finn chuckled and turned back to the stove top, cracking an egg in a pan. Wait, what? Santana squinted. Was this really happening?

"She's still at the beach with her husband and bouncing bundle of joy. I'm making muffins and omelets," Finn smirked. Santana shook her head and smiled.

"That's not possible, Finn Hudson doesn't cook," Santana teased him. He raised an eyebrow and gestured towards his pan of omelet mixture- which smelled godly.

"Oh he doesn't?" Finn smirked. He set a plate in front of Santana. She eyed it warily. It looked like a harmless lemon and poppy-seed muffin next to a cheddar, mushroom and spinach omelet, but she really couldn't be sure. She took a tentative bite of the omelet. She chewed thoughtfully and she had to admit...it was _amazing_.

"Oh my god, this is like...heavenly," Santana said, cramming more onto her fork. Finn's eyes twinkled impishly and he leaned forward with a mocking smile on his face.

"See the saying is supposed to be that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, not that the way to _Santana's_ heart is through her stomach," Finn smirked. Santana rolled her eyes and poked him with her fork.

"Shut up," she said before taking another bite. Finn watched her as he ate his own food. Santana was now breaking off pieces of her muffin and chewing slowly. She looked up at Finn through her eyelashes. Damn, he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve. Santana cleared her plate and stole a piece of gum from Finn's coat pocket. It was probably her only consistent early morning habit. Gum after breakfast. She liked to chew, and she really hated the innuendos and jokes that she'd had from Chad about it.

Santana felt Finn's eyes on her as she slid back into her seat. He smiled and moistened his lips absently before clearing his own plate. Santana watched him intently, memorizing every mannerism, his flow and motion. He caught her staring and turned to face her.

"You like what you see?" Finn asked. Santana's heart caught in her throat.

"No," she lied. Finn pushed a strand of her hair back. Santana's heart raced. He was so _close_. Santana looked up at him and let out a breathy sigh.

"You look...nice," Finn said. Santana licked her lips nervously. The tension was almost unbearable.

"You weren't drunk that night," Finn murmured. Santana bit her lip.

"Yeah I was," she insisted softly. Finn rested a hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch. She was a sucker.

"Well, then I think there is a memory from that night that we are both missing," Finn reminded her. He started to say something else, but Santana was having none of that. She pressed her lips to his fiercely, successfully shutting him up. Finn walked around the counter and returned that first kiss eagerly and urgently. He pushed Santana against the wall bringing his free hand up to her neck. It was like a dance between their lips, and yet the same time it was like a heated battle. They ended up with Santana's waist pressed to the back of the couch and Finn pressed little too hard. They rolled onto the couch. Santana wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them as far as he could before he lost his grip and settle her for pressing her back against the bathroom door. Santana gripped his collar and ran one hand through his hair. Oh god, she felt the adoration and euphoria swimming through her veins. Somewhere, Santana realized that she wouldn't be able to cite being drunk to get out of the aftermath of the kiss. But at the moment, she really didn't care. Not when Finn was pressing her against a wall and refusing to break this kiss and being such a fucking good kisser.

"You're a really good kisser," Santana murmured before crashing her lips against his. Finn made a small hum of gratitude. A click of a lock opening separated their lips. Quinn and Sam walked through the door. Their eyes widened when they saw Finn pressing Santana against the bathroom door with his hands cradling her face and Santana with one hand on Finn neck and the other pulling at his shirt.

"Uh, welcome home?" Finn stammered.


	11. A Hole In The Heart

Stepping out of the shower, Santana wrapped a towel around her body and walked to her bedroom. She quickly slipped on her skirt and then someone knocked on the door. Frowning, Santana rushed to pull on a tank top. The second she opened the door Finn melted his lips onto hers. Santana smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders.

They technically weren't dating. Well, Finn might have thought that they were...but Santana wasn't going to label their relationship. She was giving herself enough hell for getting this deep already. Of course, she was happy and relieved to finally be expressing her affection towards Finn, but he was still breaking down the walls and she was starting to feel weaker and _weaker_.

"You're an amazing kisser," Santana sighed when they finally pulled apart. Finn rested his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He used his free hand to push a strand of her sopping hair back.

"Oh, San. You're just _amazing_," Finn chuckled, kissing her quickly once more. Finn fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Santana swatted his hand away with a smirk. _Yeah, I still got it,_ she thought happily. They walked downstairs to the kitchen. Quinn smiled at them knowingly.

"Oh look, it's the happy couple," she smirked.

"Making out and sex aren't dating," Santana blurted her old high school mantra. She immediately winced afterward and looked at Finn. He looked amused, like he wasn't taking what she say seriously. The thought of Finn not taking her seriously made her both happy - that it wouldn't jeopardize what the had going- and also scared, because this relationship was getting pretty serious, pretty fast. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. Sam walked in holding Ash, who beamed at everyone. He reached out for Quinn.

"Mamamamama_mama_," he chanted until Sam handed him off. Santana looked up at Finn, who was gazing at the blond toddler with adoration. Finn took her hand. Santana wanted to snatch it away, wanted to run far from the surge of love and warmth that filled her. But no, her heart won over her mind and instead _she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"We must have missed a lot this weekend," Sam teased them. Quinn stifled a laugh and even Ash, who's head was on his mother's shoulder, giggled.

"Sure did," Finn grinned proudly. Santana bit her lip to keep from replying.

"But...you guys missed a bit of news too," Quinn's voice was trembling with excitement. Santana raised her eyebrows in question.

"We're going to have another baby! I'm pregnant again!" Quinn beamed. Sam smiled and kissed his wife, he had clearly been bursting to tell the news to their house guests. Ash clapped his hands together in glee.

"Dada!" Ash squealed with delight. Santana laughed and Finn immediately smiled.

Later that day, Quinn and Santana took Ash out to the park. And to be honest, Santana really appreciated the girl time.

"So, just to double check. You and Finn are _not_ dating?" Quinn asked, handed Ash a bowl of cheerios.

"Right. We are _not _dating. We're just kind of...in a very languid and malleable stance on our relationship," Santana agreed. Quinn bit her lip.

"That sounds kind of emotionally draining," Quinn pointed out. She sounded truly devastated for Santana. Santana sighed and closed her eyes.

"You have to understand, Q. That I don't want to be falling for Finn. I could be stuck again, and I hate this feeling of being weak. If I wasn't so happy, I'd be fighting this with what little perseverance I have left. I don't want this," Santana shook her head. Quinn looked at Santana in sympathy. Santana looked down. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted answers. For starters, why was this relationship so damn complicated? Why couldn't it just be a yes or no question? Instead it came with all of these strings attached.

"San, that's ridiculous," Quinn said softly. Santana picked Ash up and held him close. She bit her lip.

"What are you two going to do in a month when you start to film that movie?" Quinn asked. Santana sighed and handed Ash back to his mother.

"I don't know. I'm only going to be filming for around four months. It's a minor part. I don't even _want _to be an actress," Santana shook her head.

"What do you want to do?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I've never felt so lost, Q," Santana admitted. Quinn sighed.

"What about that law degree you have from Harvard? That's so impressive, why not go back into law?" Quinn suggested, running her hands through Ash's blond hair.

"I did love law work. But I haven't done any law work in three years. I spent the last three years working as the floor manager of the supersized Macy's near Chad's, Danny's and Bret's work," Santana listed all of the boyfriends she met from that one job. Quinn kissed Ash's forehead.

"Well, maybe once you've wrapped up that movie, it's time to start being a kickass lawyer," Quinn murmured. Santana smiled, that plan sounded brilliant.

Now the only problem was the ugly, growing and sweet hole in her heart. Also known as, the Finn Dilemma.


	12. Safety

Four months passed so quickly. Santana ran several red lights driving back to Quinn and Sam's house. Filming had been fun, sure. But she was getting ready to go back to kicking ass in a court of law. Santana waltzed in the door and immediately was greeted by Ash. He walked -toddled really- over to her and smiled.

"Tana!" He chirped. Santana forced a smile but inside she was shaking. Ash was _walking_ now? Quinn came out to greet her as well and another shock hit Santana. Quinn's baby bump was already showing. It felt like so little time had gone by, but evidently Santana had been wrong. Sam came out too and Santana felt relief soak over her. Nothing had changed him. But then Finn came out. Before Santana had left, they had agreed to keep their relationship fluid, changeable and unlabelled. Quinn took her family into the kitchen.

"Hi," Santana said. Four months hadn't changed him. Not at all. His eyes were still warm and soft when they found hers. Finn moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Hi to you too," he murmured. Santana swallowed thickly. If they were going to kiss, he would have to kiss her. She wasn't going to chase him.

"How were the past four months?" Santana asked. Her body ached, needing him to hold her again. Four months let her repair some of her walls. But just looking at him brought a few down again. Finn stepped forward.

"Lonely. Dull. Slow," Finn started. Santana smiled a little bitterly. She knew what he was talking about. Her absence. God, why did Finn have to be such a sweetie? And then he covered her mouth with his, placing his hands on either side of her neck. Santana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. She had missed this so much. Missed _him_. She felt her knees go weak as he kissed her.

They pulled apart but their arms stayed in their tight embrace. Finn rested his forehead against hers. Santana had never felt safer in her entire life. Finn pulled Santana even closer into his embrace. Santana had also never felt so _needed_.

"You...were gone," Finn mumbled. Santana rolled her eyes. He could be so...naive and innocent sometimes.

"Yeah, Finn. But I made money. And I applied at a law firm," Santana told him. _Stop making me fall for you_, Santana thought to him. A smile of pride lit up Finn's face and he hugged her. Just hugged her. In the safe encirclement of his arms, Santana didn't have to stand on her own. He was holding her up. Shit, he was good at this.

"I missed you," Santana blurted. Finn lifted her chin, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her senseless. She stared at him, starry-eyed.

"Yeah, I missed you too," Finn whispered and shifted so Santana's head was resting on his shoulder. She could totally hate him for doing this to her. For making her break her promise of never falling again. But she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held on to him tighter.

When they finally broke the embrace, Finn took her hand and led her into the kitchen. Finn stood in front of the window and the way the sun was glowing behind him...he looked a god. Santana, for the first time in her life, was utterly speechless. He was divine. He was a miracle. He started talking to Sam.

"Oh, Finn by the way Rachel called. Something about 'you never called her back, how rude. She thought you were a gentleman'. She sounded kind of pissed, but hey, what's new?" Sam smiled, burying his laughter in his son's hair. Santana's eyes shifted to Finn. Rachel? She would have to ask him about that later.

After dinner, Santana walked into Finn's room and sat on his bed. He smiled at her. Santana looked up at him and prepared the question in her head.

"So...Rachel," well that was the best she could come up with. Finn smiled bitterly.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that. I went back to Puck's place one night with Mike so we could catch up and Puck's place makes the best wings. Anyway Rachel was there. And you know how she is. She kind of invited herself into our booth. And she danced with me...and she just kind of thought it was some kind of a date. Well...she did kind of kiss me," Finn said, shaking his head. Santana nodded, that sounded like Rachel. Santana was a territorial person, but this news didn't bother her. Finn sounded pretty regretful about the whole thing. Besides, he didn't cheat on her because they weren't dating.

"Okay. I wasn't planning on worrying. But Rachel's a kind of ruthless and obsessive dater," Santana smirked. Finn leaned forward and kissed Santana.

"I know," he chuckled. Finn pulled Santana into his lap.

"Sleep in here tonight?" he offered. Santana pushed him back so he was lying down.

"Way ahead of you," She murmured before dipping her lips down to meet his.


	13. To Date Or Not to Date

Santana looked at Brittany. In the white dress, the girl looked so innocent. Santana had helped her pick the dress out, but with the hair everything was just...perfect. She looked like heaven. Santana knew that Artie would start tearing up when he saw her walk down the aisle. Santana smoothed her violet bridesmaid dress.

"Everyone's going to be staring at you," Santana murmured. The dress was stunning, immaculate beauty. It was a classic ballgown of tulle and glitter net over taffeta and draped criss-cross bodice. It was supposedly was based off of the idea of Cinderella's glass slipper. Brittany's hair was a graceful labyrinth of curls, twists and loops.

"Do I really look beautiful?" Brittany asked, clearly nervous. Santana smiled and took her best friend's hand.

"You look more amazing than we ever imagined as kids. Quinn's wedding was like that too," Santana assured Brittany. Tears started to emerge in Brittany's blue eyes, but Quinn swooped in with a tissue before it could smudge her mascara.

"Sweetie, it will be perfect. And when Artie looks at you, he'll only be able to say 'I Do'. Other than that, he'll be stunned speechless," Quinn smiled. Brittany took a deep, steadying breath. Brittany's father walked in, grinning at his girl. She was totally Daddy's little girl, even now. Santana smiled up at him. Mr. Pierce had always been like a dad to Santana - and even Quinn.

"Hey Richard, ready to walk your baby down the aisle?" Santana asked. He started to choke up.

"My little princess," was all he managed to say. Santana and Quinn each quickly kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Britt we have to go get ready, you'll do fine," Quinn said. Brittany nodded and whispered her thanks before the two exited.

The bridesmaids lined up next to the groomsmen. Finn was the best man so he stood next to Santana. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"So, what do you think?" Santana asked, gesturing to her formfitting and strapless dress. Finn looked stunned.

"I think that while everyone else may be watching the bride, I'll have a hard time not keeping my eyes off of my girlfriend," Finn grinned cheekily. Santana slapped his shoulder.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she sighed, exasperated. Finn shrugged. Sam walked over, carrying Ash. The angel was in a little tuxedo and his blond hair was combed like his father's. Sam set Ash on the ground as he fixed the toddler's bow.

"Brittany and Artie wanted Ash to be with me. He's the youngest groomsman of all of us," Sam grinned. Quinn cradled her baby bump lovingly and lined up opposite of her husband and son. Artie wheeled himself in, his mom was going to push him to his spot. Puck showed up just in time, and Mike pulled Tina over with him. Mercedes rolled her eyes when she saw that Puck was next to her.

And it started. Artie was wheeled to his spot and then the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked over to their position on the platform above the cool sand. Santana was actual sad to leave Finn's side. He smiled at her before standing solemnly. And then a little girl of five walked down the aisle. She had the sleek curls of Will Schuester and the glossy red hair of Emma. Her big doe eyes pulled coos from all in attendance. The lull of the ocean called to Santana but she stood alert, tearing up a little when she saw Brittany emerge on her father's arm. Artie's face was a mix of utter disbelief and pure adoration. Everyone was staring at the gorgeous bride.

At least, until Santana stole a glance at Finn. He was staring at her with an expression almost identical to Artie's. She shook her head subtly, telling him that no matter how adamant he was, they were not dating.

The vows were quick, Quinn was weeping and Ash had remained so silent it was adorable. But Santana was focused on Finn. He was smiling at her almost cockily. When Brittany sat on Artie's lap and kissed him, an eruption went up and everyone proceeded to the reception. Finn took Santana's hand.

"You look like_ you_ want to get married," Santana said a little moodily. Finn shook his head.

"Nah, but I'd be happy if I could get you as a girlfriend," Finn smirked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Finn, I don't date. I was barely dating Chad and we lived together," Santana sighed. Finn lifted her chin and kissed her urgently, making her lose her train of thought as she grabbed his lapel for stability.

"I hate you," Santana mumbled when he pulled away. Finn continued to walk with her.

"Yeah...but," he goaded her. Santana pouted and pressed her face into his shoulder as they walked.

"You're my boyfriend," she finished grudgingly. She pulled her face away and he was smiling with utter pride. She smiled to then. And as much as she hated it, she had to admit that she was happy to be his girlfriend. She looked out at the dance floor. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap, her forehead pressed against his. He was wheeling them around in a sweet, beautiful fashion.

"That has to be the oddest, yet most adorable first dance ever," Santana noted. Finn moved his hand to the small of her back.

"For now," he said softly, so softly that Santana didn't hear him. As other couples cluttered the floor eventually, Sam and Quinn managed to dance with Ash and each other at the same time. Finn held out his hand for her.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Santana smiled as he pulled her out there. She rested her head on his shoulder and thought that maybe, just maybe, dating him wasn't going to be so dangerous after all.


	14. So Perfect

A/N: Sorry for the wait, was on vacation with NO INTERNET (insert overly dramatic gasp here) but I'm back. I know it's short, I'm sorry :(

_Somewhere in our lives we've all been silhouettes of who we are truly meant to be_, Santana's father's voice floated into her brain. Of course, whenever Paul Lopez spoken these words, they were always slurred from lack of sleep and too much alcohol, but just the same Santana had always found truth to these words.

Santana still couldn't believe that she was dating Finn Hudson. When the fuck had this happened? When had she become so ignorant around him? Ignorant enough to forget the pain that comes with truly being affectionate towards someone. Then again, she was so happy. She had wanted this for _so long_ and now she had him. Santana had always gotten what she wanted, but she'd always thought that Finn would be the exception.

Whenever Santana started to have doubts about being in a committed relationship to Finn, she would look into his warm brown eyes and suddenly everything except him went away.

"Dinner tonight? At that new five star in L.A? My treat?" Finn asked as he kissed Santana's cheek. The law work had been going well, of course, but Finn always liked taking her out to dinner. Santana spun her stool to face him. She wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"Yeah, sounds fun," Santana drew out the last word as she lifted her lips to meet Finn's. Sam ran in after Ash, the little boy was laughing and running around the kitchen counters as Sam pretended to be the infamous 'tickle monster'.

"Hey, look. It's the happy couple," Quinn chorused lovingly, albeit a little teasingly, when she walked in to see Santana kissing Finn. Santana felt heat climb to her face and she buried it into Finn's shoulder.

"Stop calling us that," Santana grumbled.

The restaurant was mind blowing. There was a large fountain in the middle of the room and the lights were breathtaking. Santana had never felt so...cared for.

Finn sat across from Santana and almost immediately started talking animatedly. Sometimes Finn reminded her so much of a child or a cartoon character.

"Babe, calm down," Santana smirked. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a heated and reassuring kiss. They pulled away just before the waiter made his way over. They quickly ordered their meals. Yeah, this was pretty much perfect. Santana wasn't comfortable opening herself up like this but Finn was making it worth her while.

Their dinner came out and Santana couldn't keep down the urge to kiss Finn. So she kissed him. She waited until he had swallowed his food and then she kissed him hungrily and greedily. How could she not?

Santana was just starting to get really into it when a little surprised squeal interrupted them. Finn and Santana's heads jerked away in unison. Rachel Berry was standing at their table, clearly having come over to greet them and also obviously shocked and startled by their kiss.

"Um, what is..." Rachel trailed off, looking at Finn with a mixture of disbelief, confusion and disgust.

"Rachel, it's great to see you...but we're kind of on a date," Finn sighed, not even bothering to keep the annoyance from his tone. Rachel blanched and looked back and forth between them.

"Uh, date?" Rachel reiterated. Santana rolled her eyes and decided to end this.

"We've been dating since Brittany's wedding...last month," Santana spat. Rachel blinked like she'd been slapped before walking away. Santana turned and smirked at Finn, feeling her whole body swell with pride.

"Well...Rachel's pissed," Finn said. Santana kissed him again. He made a startled but pleased hum.

"Forget about Rachel," Santana smiled. Finn wove his fingers with hers. He smiled at her warmly and stared into her eyes meaningfully.

"Trust me, I intend to," He murmured.

The truth was that Finn help her get through the day. He was like a puzzle piece that was fitting almost perfectly in her life. This whole thing was catching her by surprise. And yeah, Finn was perfect on his _own_.

It kind of sucked and it kind of rocked, simultaneously.


	15. Not Love

Santana woke up next to Finn, their hands intertwined. She laughed breathily. This boy was turning her life upside down. Well, he was really a man now. He grinned at her and kissed her softly.

"I'm so out of my league," Finn smiled and pressed his hand to her back, pulling Santana closer into his arms. Santana smirked and rested her head against his shoulder, pulling the cloud of a blanket with her.

"Yeah, you are," she teased him. Finn bit his lip in determination and dug his hands under the blankets to tickle Santana. She gasped and squirmed, the shock of Finn's 'betrayal' causing her to thrash until she'd freed herself from his tickling hands.

"You suck," Santana stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes widened. She was acting playful and childish...what in god's name was Finn _doing_ to her?

"But you love me," Finn said. That struck a nerve. Santana jumped off of the bed and closed the door before turning on Finn.

"WHAT?" She yelled. He lifted his hands up in surrender, realizing he had crossed a line.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just forget I said anything!" Finn rushed. Santana shook her head.

"No. I can't 'just forget'. What the _hell_ were you thinking?" She snapped. Finn shrugged.

"I don't know. I was thinking that you could take a joke," he muttered.

"No, no. It's a Freudian slip. You need me to say that I love you. You...you," Santana bit her lip and shook her head. Only Quinn or Rachel would reply to that so early in a relationship, at least they had in high school.

"You expect me to be Quinn or Rachel," she sighed. Finn furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Santana, I haven't dated them in years. And they are _not_ my standards for a girlfriend," Finn reminded her. Santana knew that last accusation of hers was wrong, but the rest were not.

"I didn't mean that, it slipped out. Look, I don't say 'I love you' you know that. I haven't changed that much," Santana grumbled.

"Santana, I'm sorry, okay? It just kind off...broke free and slipped out," Finn murmured, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. Santana relaxed and smiled, letting him pull her into his arms. He was so. Fucking. Addicting. It sucked.

Santana sunk further into her arms, realizing that they'd just had their first fight as a couple. Finn kissed her slowly and meaningfully, almost a second apology.

The door was pushed open. Quinn looked at them concerned, her hands cradling her stomach. She was sixth months pregnant. Ash walked in and placed on hand on Santana's cheek and other on Finn's.

"No fighting," he insisted. Santana met Finn's gaze. He smiled at her. Santana nestled Ash into her lap and leaned forward, kissing Finn lightly, also apologizing. Ash laughed at them and ran to his mother.

Santana saw all worry and concern ease from Quinn's face. Santana liked having Quinn as a best friend again. It made up for a lot of lost time.

Kind of like her relationship with Finn.

He ended up making a big batch of brownies, the super fudgy kind. Santana had to admit, it was the best apology food a girl could ask for. The thought fluttered across Santana's mind that if things kept at this pace, she'd actually feel comfortable with him telling her that she loved him soon. The thought made her choke on her brownie a little.

Quinn came downstairs with Ash and smiled apologetically at Santana.

"Hey, I'd hate to ask you a favor, but Sam and I wanted to go out tomorrow night. Would you mind watching Ash for us?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

"Sure thing, Q. And it's not a favor. I'm living in your house, the least I could do is take care of your kid," Santana shrugged. Finn was absently playing with Santana's hair.

"I'll watch him too," Finn offered. Santana felt a smile pull at her lips and Finn ran his hands up and down her arms with affection. The truth was, Finn treated her like a goddess and Santana loved it. Truly loved it. Santana had never felt so appreciated, until she found Finn again.

She'd never admit this, but Finn was probably good for her. Really good for her. Finn kissed her quickly and then walked upstairs. A mischievious smile appeared on Quinn's face and she pulled forward.

"So...you too have been dating! I never got to talk to you about it, oh San I'm so happy for you!" Quinn gushed. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Q, calm yourself. We are just dating," Santana blushed. Holy shit, she was blushing now?

"Santana, you are not 'just dating' anyone. You're dating Finn and you and he...it's all...oh it's just," Quinn had been acting all wacko because of her pregnancy hormones.

"It's what?" Santana laughed at Quinn's craziness.

"It's all so...romantic," Quinn said softly. Santana gagged on her water and spit it out into the sink.

"Romantic? Q, please, don't ever describe me and Finn as romantic," Santana shuddered. Quinn pouted slightly.

"But you are"

"No, we're not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

Santana sighed and let Quinn win this one. No point fighting with a pregnant girl over her relationship.


	16. Little Santana

A/N: Two chapters in one night to make up for not updating sooner. Though this one is shorter, I swear it's one of the most important ones.

Quinn and Sam left, leaving Finn and Santana with Ash. They sprawled on the floor with him and watched him intently. He was so entrancing. Every move made Santana's heart ache with adoration. She ran her fingers through his blond hair slowly and he burst into a fit of giggles. After another hour of playing and then dinner, Finn and Santana gently wormed Ash into his blue footsie pajamas. Finn took the toddler into his arms and bounced him lightly, singing a soft lullaby. Santana's mind blurred. Suddenly she had a strange sense of longing come over her. She forgot all about her fears that Finn loved the 'high school version' of her.

It was all about Finn singing to that baby.

Ash they gently placed Ash in his crib, Santana started to decode what the longing could possibly be. As she and Finn cooed over Ash, she started to work it out. It was hard, like trying to figure out her entire personality.

It struck her when Ash was asleep and she and Finn were standing over him, hands intertwined and just staring at him. Biting down on her lip so hard that it bled, Santana slowly came to a mini epiphany.

She wanted a baby. She _wanted_ a _baby_. Holy shit. A baby. _Hers_. She released her lip in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Her hands were shaking and she looked up at Finn as he stared lovingly at Ash. She kissed his cheek, trying to bury her emotions.

"Finn, I'm feeling a little...off. I'm going for a drive," she barely made the words out. He nodded and she walked calmly out of the nursery. As soon as he can't see her, she fled from the house.

Once she was in the car, tears started to brim in her eyes. She wanted a baby.

"Fuck this. No, Fuck _him_," she muttered to herself. But she couldn't. She wasn't angry with Finn, she was angry with herself. She only had one wall left. It was the strongest, but hell he was already there and that was what mattered.

She wasn't the mothering type, what was wrong with her?

A baby cried, whined, screamed, and _pooped_. She didn't want that. Her face curled in disgust just thinking about it. But then she imagined _her_ baby. A baby a stubborn and pretty as her mama. And a smile replaced that expression of disgust. She couldn't believe it. Santana fucking Lopez wanted a _baby_.

She wanted the glow that Quinn had. She wanted that swell that Quinn had. And there was another miracle; Santana Lopez wanted to be fat. What the fuck?

Suddenly, Santana was drowning, overwhelmed by this sudden surge of want. She slowly, _very_ slowly, pushed the tidal wave of emotion back. Unfortunately, it was replaced by those fears again.

The fear that Finn was still in love with the Santana Lopez from high school and thought that Santana hadn't changed. It was a fear that was prominent in her mind, though she'd never let him know.

She'd finally made it back to the house. She took a deep, albeit shaky, breath and walked in the door. Finn was on the couch listening to soft music. Santana walked over to him. She curled up next to him and they talked quietly until Quinn and Sam got home.

Santana and Finn fell asleep together on the couch and Santana dreamed of being pregnant...in high school. She was kicked off the cheerios, slushied and she didn't know who the father was.

"You can choose a dad, Santana. We'll all support you," Puck offered, his dream voice was like seven at once. The room spun, her stomach grew to the nine month size. The contractions started.

"I choose Finn!" She screamed as the floor broke and she fell down...and down...and down. Until she landed in a hospital bed, her bump gone and the baby in her arms.

Santana awoke with a small gasp. She was breathing erratically. She sat up slowly, feeling like the world spinning. The dream...it scared her. It made her nauseous too. Finn woke up slowly. He kissed her shoulder.

"Nightmares?" he asked her sleepily. She looked at the floor.

"Of a sort," she murmured. He smiled up at her, blissfully ignorant.

"I thought nothing scared you," he teased softly. Santana forced out a chuckle.

"That's right. Nothing does," she said with confirmation, though it was a lie.

This new baby craze scared her a lot.


	17. Life

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, it's exam season, ack! After this chapter is my new epilogue style ending: multi chapter epilogue. Each epilogue chapter will have some milestones but they skip some stuff too. (i.e maybe their marriage but not the proposal).

One week from the whole 'Santana wants a baby' Nightmare, Strong arms wrapped around Santana's waist from behind. She started a little but quickly settled into Finn's arms. He kissed her neck.

"Quinn and Sam's barbecue tonight," He reminded her, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Yeah, the old gang back together, but things have changed quite a bit," Santana smirked and turned over to face Finn. He nodded, much more serious in demeanor than her.

"You bet they have," Finn smiled and kissed her softly.

"Kiss me," Santana asked, and he obliged.

Sam was apparently some 'King of Barbecue' so he was running the grill. Santana pulled Finn out of the house, his hands resting gently on her hips, as if marking his territory. Quinn was proudly showing of her six-month swell while Brittany and Artie told stories of their honeymoon and new house. Kurt was talking about his new position at Alexander McQueen's offices and Mercedes was preaching the joys of being a rising singer/songwriter.

It all felt good and right in Santana's eyes. Then again, she had Finn's chin on her shoulder and his hand in hers. How could she not be happy? It was physically impossible.

Santana was most surprised by Tina's announcement that she and Mike were engaged. As Finn handed Puck a beer, the two chatted about the dating scene. Puck still hadn't settled down and Santana was proud to hear Finn babbling on and on about her. Rachel was oddly quiet, eyeing Finn almost hopefully, her lip curling into a sneer when he kissed Santana.

"Babe, you look beautiful," Finn said, skimming his hand over the hem of her green dress. Santana smirked. She moved his hand slightly, aware that Ash was around somewhere and that little devil was liable to sneak up on them at any moment. And surprisingly, Santana did not want to corrupt Sam and Quinn's little boy.

"When do I not?"

"Point taken, San," he smiled and ran his lips over the nape of her neck.

"Get a room," Rachel hissed. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Finn tenderly, causing Rachel to let out a little alarmed squeak. Ash walked over to Santana and Finn, handing them a cluster of Lily of the Valleys. Santana smiled and took them from Ash, as he broke into a big grin, drawing a collective 'awe' from the former Glee Members.

When it was time for Ash's bedtime, Santana volunteered to do it, and Finn tagged along. They did their normal routine of putting him in his footsie pajamas. As Finn sang a lullaby to Ash, Santana looked at him in awe. The love in his eyes...she wanted it. But she didn't want it for herself.

"Shit," she said so far under her breath that even Finn couldn't hear. Santana bit her lip an watched as Finn kissed Ash's temple before putting the little tyke into his bed. Santana turned and walked downstairs, shell-shocked by her new revelation. She wanted...holy fucking hell. She wanted Finn's baby. She was screwed. Fuck him. Fuck Him. Fuck him.

Finn found her in the kitchen, her hand over her mouth and her eyes staring down at the counter. She looked up at him and forced herself to detach from him.

"San? What's wrong?" Finn asked, panic slowly seeping into his voice. Santana willed herself to alienate him. She clutched the counter with both hands.

"I can't do this anymore," Santana shook her head. Finn frowned.

"Can't do what?" Finn asked. And then it all came out. All of those fears that Santana had.

"I can't be with you!" she screamed. Finn cringed. Santana let out a heavy sigh.

"Why?" he asked, confused. Santana walked around the counter, further away from him.

"Somewhere in our lives we've all been silhouettes of who we are truly meant to be. You love the high school Santana Lopez. I'm just a silhouette of her, Finn. You can't love a silhouette. I was everything you wanted, and now I'm just...not. I can't be with you because I'm not her," Santana spat. Finn took a minute to process this. Then he stepped closer to Santana. She moved further back. He stepped forward once more and Santana stepped back once more. Shit, her back was against the wall now.

"Santana...I love you. I love _you_. I fell in love with you in high school. And it was back_ then_ that you were a silhouette. You were a silhouette of who you are now. And I _loved_ you when you were a silhouette. And my love grew as you grew," Finn said slowly, continuing to come forward. Santana looked up at him, her muscles trembling.

"You can't love me," she muttered. Finn lifted her chin.

"I can love you and I do love you," he insisted, sealing his confession with a mind-numbing kiss. Santana let out a small sigh of approval as he moved his mouth against hers. When he pulled away, her rested his forehead on hers gently. Santana smiled softly. He loved her.

"I...can't say it," she admitted. Finn nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"I know. And I don't care. I don't need you to say it," Finn assured her. Santana fell into his arms slightly. He was so amazing.

"And...I think that we need to start looking for our own house," Finn added. Santana quirked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Really? That seems...like a big step," Santana muttered. Finn pushed back a strand of her hair and nodded.

"I think it's a step that's needed," Finn shrugged. Santana nodded.

"Okay,"

Santana smirked up at him. He'd broken the last wall. And it hurt far less than the others. She was ready. She was ready to love him.

She was ready to have a life with him.


	18. Epilogue Part One: Setting up Home

A month after their decision to look for a place to live in, Finn and Santana moved into a house just twenty minutes from Quinn and Sam's. Sam and Finn did the heavy lifting, obviously, since Quinn was seven months pregnant and Santana...well she just didn't want to have to _do_ anything.

The house was a nice four bedroom, four bathroom house. It had three stories not including the basement. A starting Lawyer's salary plus the pay of the manager of several Hyatt Hotels was a pretty little nest egg. Santana made Finn buy a house with a walk-in closet because she'd never had one and this one was so nice it made her want to cry.

In all honesty, the whole idea of moving in wasn't so bad at all to Santana. They already slept in the same bed often, now they were just separating from Sam, Quinn and Ash and were starting their own life.

Sam took Ash to the bathroom as Santana sat on the step in the front door of the house, looking out onto the road in front of her. She heard heavy footsteps and Finn sat down next to her. The sun was just starting to set.

"We're on our own now," Finn said softly. Santana turned to look at him, pulling her camisole strap back onto her shoulder. She looked up into his warm brown eyes.

"I know," she said. Finn moved a little closer to her. Santana rested her forehead against his and then slowly raised her hand to rest on his cheek. She took a shaky breath.

"Finn...I love you," she breathed. Finn's eyes lit up with joy and he lowered his head so his lips melded onto hers. Santana thought she heard clicking and turned her head. Santana leapt to her feet in horror when she saw Quinn with her camera, taking photos of her and Finn.

"Quinn! How long have you been in here?" Santana asked, trying to keep her voice even. Finn stood up and rubbed her back soothingly. Quinn smirked impishly.

"Since Finn sat down. These will make lovely gifts," she said, her eyes shimmering with mischief. Sam came back down with Ash and the Fabray-Evans clan left. Santana walked into the living room and plugged in the stereo system. She took the plastic off of the couch and looked at the flat screen tv that Sam and Finn had hung a few hours ago. This room was the most furnished so far. Finn walked in and leaned against the doorframe.

"We're going to need some more stuff," He noted. Santana smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Good thing I love to shop," she joked. Finn walked over to the stereo system. He started fiddling with it.

"Yeah, good thing," he said absently. Santana sat up a little, watching Finn as he messed around with the stereo system.

"Uh, Finn, honey?" she asked him quizzically. Finn turned to look at her and smiled. Music started up and he pulled Santana off of the couch. She smiled involuntarily as Finn broke out in 'The Way you Make Me Feel." And when he was dancing with her, he was actually half-decent. She was actually looking forward to living in a house with just Finn.

Finn led Santana upstairs into the bedroom. Santana was a little disappointed. The bed was literally the only thing in there. They fell, exhausted, onto the mattress. Santana pulled at Finn's shirt but he held her hands together.

"San I want to, really _really_ badly. But I'm so tired. How about wake up sex first thing tomorrow?" Finn compromised. Santana almost pouted but she thought it was a pretty sweet deal. So she nodded and climbed under the covers.

And the wake up sex was way better than the 'tired sex' would've been. And he made her bacon and waffles for breakfast. She wasn't complaining. He had the music going and was pot and pan drumming with the few wooden spoons they had. Santana yawned and pulled at the hem of her nightgown. She smirked and leaned against the doorway.

"You look sexy," he said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Santana smiled and fumbled a hand through her hair.

"I'm Santana Lopez, of course I'm sexy," she teased him.

"Life with you is going to rock. Like, a lot," Finn told her. Santana had to agree. Life with Finn was going to be fantastic.

So far, so good. And her longing for a child had somehow been satiated. Which made her wonder if she wanted Finn more than a baby.

It was probably true. Finn was a sweet, hot, and amazing boyfriend as well as gifted in the bedroom department. What else could a girl possibly want?


	19. Epilogue Part Two: Dog Days

It was exactly a year since Finn and Santana had moved in together. So Santana had invited Brittany and Quinn over. They'd all been bridesmaids at Tina and Mike's wedding - which had a killer first dance, by the way- and Santana for the first time was actually keeping in touch with them.

They sat out on the patio and Santana let Quinn take the conversation reigns because Santana still sometimes struggled with her snark.

Ash was two and a half, which freaked Santana out greatly and Quinn's daughter Bella was almost one. She had blond curls and her mother's hazel eyes but the full lips of her father. Ash sat on the floor playing with his toys while Quinn held Bella. And of course, Brittany had a bouncing set of three-month-old twin girls. Brittany held Shiloh gingerly and Santana was happily cradling Farrah.

"Momma, is Bella happy?" Ash asked, as Bella's laughter stopped. Quinn smiled down at Ash.

"Of course she is, baby," Quinn replied. Santana laughed and bounced Farrah a little. Brittany turned to Santana.

"So, you and Finn have lived together for a whole year, do you think you're in for the long run?" Brittany asked.

"Britt!" Santana exclaimed. She didn't think she was ready to answer that.

"What? We all want to know!" Brittany urged, brushing Shiloh's blond tufts of hair. Santana shook her head. Farrah had brunette fuzz on her head and Santana found it insanely adorable so she busied herself by running her fingers through it.

"We moved in together, that is all," Santana insisted.

"Tell Britt what you told Finn when you two moved in together," Quinn pushed. Santana groaned in annoyance.

"I told him that I love him," Santana grumbled.

"Awww!" Brittany and Quinn gushed together. Santana shifted Farrah slightly in her arms. Then Quinn made Santana lead Brittany into the house to show her the photos that Quinn took of her and Finn on the front steps the first night they moved in.

The first photo the sun had been at an angle to the camera so all you could see were Finn and Santana's silhouettes, holding hands. The second one, they were leaning in to kiss each other and the sun was perfectly in between their lips, casting shadows on they faces but not their bodies. And the last one, Finn and Santana were kissing and you could see them perfectly, they were glowing from the sunlight.

"Wow, these are so pretty," Brittany breathed, getting a stable grip on Shiloh. Just then, Finn walked in from the backyard.

"Babe, what are you doing home?" Santana asked, kissing him quickly. Finn grinned at her.

"Got a gift for you...is that Farrah?" he said, gently running his hand across the baby's cheek. Finn beamed and Ash ran to him, Finn lifted him up and twirled him around.

"Uncle Finn, Bella can laugh," Ash squealed. Finn laughed and tickled Ash. He looked at Bella, who was playing on the floor.

"God, Quinn, they're getting so big," Finn said, placing Ash back on the floor. Quinn smiled and crouched down, placing a kiss on Bella's head.

"I know Finn, believe me, I know," She sighed. Santana bumped Finn's hip.

"So what was that gift you were talking about?" Santana smirked. Finn blushed.

"Right, come out to the backyard with me," Finn said. Santana smiled. Quinn took Farrah from her and sat by her two kids. Santana let Finn lead her, she was blindfolded, to the backyard.

Finally, Finn got rid of the blindfold. Santana opened her eyes and the sight that met her was an adorable one. Finn on one knee, smiling up at Santana with hope shimmering in his eyes...and holding a little golden retriever puppy.

"Puck's dog Lilly had puppies. I had to take him, San," Finn smiled, pleading. Santana sat down on a bench next to Finn and pulled the puppy gently from his arms.

"Finn, he's gorgeous and adorable," Santana said, scratching the puppy behind his ears.

"He's not trained at all," Finn admitted. Santana laughed as the puppy started to lick her nose.

"I don't care Finn, I can't get rid of him," Santana smiled, kissing the puppy's nose.

"What should we name him?" Finn asked. Santana looked at the little dog.

"I want to name him Cole," Santana said, kissing the dog's nose once more. Finn lifted Santana's chin and kissed _her._

"I think that's perfect," Finn smiled. Finn took her hand and Santana scooped up Cole and they walked back inside. Quinn and Brittany grinned when they saw Santana holding a puppy.

"Ohmygod, Finn you made her keep a dog, this is a historical first," Brittany teased. Finn kissed Santana's forehead.

"I know. Well, ladies, I have to get back to work see you later," he said and then slipped out of the backdoor. Santana set Cole on the floor and looked at Quinn and Brittany, who were practically bubbling with excitement.

"What? It's just a dog," Santana shrugged. The two blonds shook their heads.

"It is not! Sam bought us a dog three weeks before he proposed to me," Quinn pointed out. Brittany nodded.

"After Artie and I got a dog, we decided we wanted babies," Brittany nodded. Santana sighed and flopped down on the couch, pulling Bella into her lap.

"It'.!" Santana stressed.

She was wrong. A week later...Finn proposed.


	20. Epilogue Part Three: White Dresses

A/N: Just read a great first chapter of a fic by my lovely elder sister-in-law. Go check it out it's called Does My Blood Sing To You? By Allorra Triana.

Santana stood in front of the full length mirror, staring at herself as Quinn fixed her hair "one last time" and Brittany smoothed out her white dress "for good measure".

"Holy shit," Santana said, folding her hands in front of her, "I'm getting married."

Quinn just smiled her 'I told you So' smile and sat down, pulling Bella onto her lap. Santana had demanded a year to plan the wedding but she'd surprisingly never turned in to Bridezilla. But because of that year, Ash was now almost three and a half, Bella was almost two. Shiloh and Farrah, each would be with one of their parents during the wedding, were thirteen months old.

"I'm getting married to Finn Hudson," Santana repeated. Somehow, he'd managed to get her to want to get married. Santana shook her head, he really was something special. She couldn't wait to watch his face when he saw her in her wedding dress.

Santana's father sucked - he was an alcoholic manic-depressant and former pothead- so she decided that she wanted Kurt to walk her down the aisle. He came into the room and started to gush over Quinn's dress. Quinn and Brittany smiled, having to go get ready for the procession. They left and Santana almost felt herself well up.

She was going to be Santana Hudson.

Soon, Kurt took her arm and they got ready to walk down the aisle.

"You ready?" he asked her. Santana turned to him and smiled.

"More than I've ever been," she admitted. Kurt smiled and the pushed open the doors to the glorious park that Santana and Finn had chosen to have their wedding in.

Santana was vaguely aware that Quinn was in her spot as Maid of Honor, and that Brittany was next to her holding Farrah. And on the men's side, Sam was best Man, and Artie had Shiloh on his lap. But mostly her eyes were glued to Finn.

He broke out into his signature grin when he saw her. He stood up taller and his eyes were filled with adoration. It felt like no time until Kurt's hand was gone from hers and she was smiling up at Finn. They were standing under a blossoming cherry tree. And Finn was looking at her like she was a pure, walking, goddess.

The ceremony was over before Santana could blink and Finn glued his lips to hers before the whole sentence of "You may kiss the bride" was over. Santana wrapped her arms around him, and silently thanked her friends that there were no catcalls that followed the steamy kiss. Finn took her hand and led her over to the closed carriage that was drawn by two chestnut brown horses. They entered it and it pulled them to the reception, followed by the cars of their numerous guests.

Their first dance wasn't as skilled as Tina and Mikes, slow as Quinn and Sam's or even as endearingly cute as Brittany and Artie's. It was perfect and it was _them_. Only now, Finn could dance. As they twirled around the floor, Santana couldn't pull her gaze from Finn's. She smiled and let out a breathy laugh. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ms. Hudson," he said. Santana felt her eyes get misty. Santana wrapped her arms around his beck and kissed him slowly.

"I love you two," she said breathlessly when she'd pulled away. Other couples were on the floor now but Santana only saw Finn. His hands were on her waist and he wouldn't let her go.

She didn't want him to.

Ash had been the ringbearer and now he was sitting on the floor next to Bella and watching her parents dance.

Santana rested her head on Finn's shoulder. He let out a soft laugh and hugged her gently.

"You're incredible," Finn told her as they walked to their seats. Santana smiled.

"Of course," she shrugged and laughed. Finn wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait for the honeymoon part," he said, his breath tickling her ear. Santana smirked. She laced her fingers with his.

Their wedding was perfect. Then again, Santana had planned it and Finn had been the groom, how could it have not been perfect?

Santana sighed in content and smiled to Finn, only half aware that the camera man was taking pictures of them.

Santana knew that she'd never forget this day. Not by a long shot.


	21. Epilogue Part Four: Little Silhouette

A/N: This is the second to last epilogue section. I'm think of doing a companion piece to this about Quinn and Sam before Santana and Finn moved in and after they moved out. But I'm not sure yet. And this chapter's kind of shorter than the others, but I didn't want to drag it out with pointless filler sentences, so I hope it's not bothersome. Any way, enjoy!

Santana was holding her wedding dress, looking at it lovingly. It was a year after the wedding, almost exactly and yeah, admittedly Santana couldn't fit in the dress anymore. Then again, she was eight and a half months pregnant.

Santana smiled to herself, placing her hands on her stomach. She almost had the baby that she'd longed for so long ago in Quinn's nursery. She felt a kick and her smile grew.

She started to make her way downstairs when she had the oddest sensation, like water dripping down her legs.

"Ah, fuck," Santana realized.

"FINN!" She yelled. Finn ran to the staircase, looking up at her like she had six heads. Really Finn, she was pregnant, not a monster.

"What is it?" he asked. Santana started to make her way down to him.

"My water broke," she grumbled. Finn's eyes were as wide as the plates he ate dinner on.

"Babe, snap out of it and take me to the fucking hospital before the contractions start!" Santana started to get worried. Finn ran to grab all the things they needed and literally carried Santana to the car. There were perks to having a tall, muscular husband.

They were five minutes from the hospital when the first contractions hit.

"Finn, oh god, get him out of me," Santana grit her teeth.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Finn asked. Santana hit his arm.

"JUST GET HIM OUT OF ME," Santana barked.

"I'm just saying we don't know if it's a boy or girl! Why don't you say 'it'? or something like that?" Finn suggested. Santana turned to him, eyes ablaze with annoyance and need.

"I'M NOT REFERRING TO OUR BABY AS AN IT! And take me out of this goddamn car, we're at the hospital!" Santana barked. Finn muttered something about baby hormones being the ultimate test of a relationship and got out of the car, helping Santana into the hospital. The nurser looked at them quizzically.

"My wife-"

"Is fucking having a baby, get him out of me!" Santana almost screamed.

Santana only made it through the agonizing birthing process because Finn was holding her hand.

"SHIT!" She screamed. Finn looked at her, almost ashamed that he'd done this to her.

"Finn, don't let go," she looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears.

Finally, _finally_ the pain stopped. Santana took a minute to catch her breath. Finn rested his forehead against hers, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I love you," he told. She nodded her 'I love you' in return. The nurse came over them, holding a bundle of blankets.

"Here's your son," She said, handing the bundle to Santana.

"I told you it was a boy," Santana smirked at Finn, who blushed almost beet red. Santana's heart melted when she saw her flawless little boy. He was sleeping and tiny and just...oh. He was amazing.

"I love him," Santana whispered.

"He's incredible," Finn agreed.

"I want to name him Adam," Santana told Finn. Finn kissed her forehead.

"I like that name," He agreed.

"You pick his middle name,"

"William. Adam William Hudson," Finn said.

"It's perfect, just like him," Santana sighed, pulling her little boy closer.

They sat there like that for as long as they could, holding each other and basking in the glory of their son.

Santana knew that those nine months, and that painful birthing process...well it was all worth it.

Anything for her little boy.


	22. Epilogue Part Five: The Third Wedding

A/N: This is it...the end. I thought this was a nice wrap up. A bit of a loop. I might write a companion story to this about Quinn/Sam. Not sure yet though.

Santana cried slightly, but Finn lifted his hand and wiped away one of her tears.

Their daughter Karina, now sixteen, was standing tall as the maid of honor. She blew a kiss to her parents before turning her gaze up the bride and groom. The doors at the back opened and Bella Evans came out in her flawless wedding dress, holding onto Sam's hand. Sam's eyes were shimmering with tears. When he let go of her hand and sat beside Quinn, Bella looked at her brother Ash, who was the best man. He smiled at her and winked.

The groom was impeccably handsome, with a crooked smile and taller than all of the other groomsmen. His dark black hair and the gleam of mischief in his eyes came from his mother.

"Today is the day that Bella Hero Evans marries Adam William Hudson," the words made Santana want to spout tears of joy. She saw a smile of excitement pull at the corners of Bella's full lips. Adam looked at his parents quickly before turning his attention onto his bride.

Shiloh and Farrah were also Bella's bridesmaids. And Mike and Tina's son Ben was one of the groomsmen. Adam and Bella had written their own vows, and if Santana was being honest, she was a little worried about Adam. He may have inherited Santana's wit but words were not his strongest suit. Luckily, Bella went first.

"Adam, I've known you since the day you were born. Your best friend is my brother, and my best friend is your sister, both of them," Bella said, casting a look at Avery Hudson, who was the last and youngest bridesmaid at fourteen.

"I've loved you my whole life, but five years ago I fell _in love_ with you. Suddenly you weren't that dopey musician anymore. I could never have dreamt that we would get married, but I couldn't imagine sharing this day, this moment, with anyone else. You're incredible," Bella cocked her head, letting her blond curls bounce ever so slightly. Adam took out a slow breath.

"My mom says I'm no good with words, and I'm usually not. My dad thought I should sing, but now I'm really thankful that I didn't choose that plan. You are so out of my league. You are smart, and funny, and witty. You know, my first memory of you is watching you dance ballet. And to this day I know that you were the most talented, and cutest, ballerina there. You are so beautiful, inside and out. I don't know how Quinn and Sam did it, but they created a goddess on earth. And I get you? I don't get it, but I'm not going to argue. And they named you appropriately too. Bella means beautiful...which you are. And then hero...well you are my hero. And I'm pretty sure you've moved everyone in this room somehow. I love you so much, Bells. I don't see how I couldn't," Adam sighed happily. Santana was crying so hard at this moment, Finn kissing her temple to calm her down. Her boy...when did he become so poetic? Even Avery and Karina were crying slightly.

"Do you take-" there was an interruption as Bella wrapped her hand around Adam's neck and pulled his face down. She was kissing him happily in a rush of emotion and adoration.

"We do," they said in unison.

"Well. I'd say you can kiss the bride, but that seems to be taken care of," there were chuckles resounding. Whilst they were kissing, Bella and Adam slipped their rings around the others finger. Santana squeezed Finn's hand.

"She has Quinn's impulses," Finn told her. Santana smiled. The reception was beautiful and their first dance made Santana's heart melt, with them swaying almost expertly across the floor (Adam didn't inherit Finn's two left feet and Mike had taken to training most of the glee kids in dancing). They whispered to each other, laughing amidst their looks of utter adoration. Soon Ash on the floor with his wife of two years, Lily Schuester. Avery, who had Finn's creamy brown hair and his hopeless romantic side, pushed her parents onto the dance floor. Karina sat alone for a moment. Then Jake Hummel-Anderson swallowed thickly and walked over to her. He ran a hand through his dark curls.

"Hi, Karina. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" he asked, stretching out his hand. Karina nodded and took his hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, pulling out her mother's sultry smirk. They walked out to the dance floor with their parents. Santana looked at her children as she danced with Finn. Avery wasn't alone for long, Emily Puckerman walking over to her so they could talk. Brittany and Artie smiled proudly as Farrah - who's sexual orientation was like her mother's- pulled her girlfriend on to the dance floor, no one batting an eyelash.

The oldest 'child' at the reception was Will and Emma's eldest child Maddie, who was the only child to turn out ginger like Emma. Santana looked around the scene and smiled to herself as Finn kissed her neck.

Life had it's ups and downs, pre-marriage and post-marriage, but right now, looking back at it all...everything seemed all right so far. And she had a distinct feeling, she'd always be satisfied.

"I love you," she told Finn. He smile down at her.

"I think I've heard that somewhere before. Oh right, almost every week. And I want you to keep reminding me. I love you too," he said, leaning down and kissing her soundly on the lips.

Adam and Bella made their way over to them and gave them a big hug. Santana kissed her son's forehead, distinctly remembering holding him the day he was born.

This was definitely the life she'd dreamt about for him.


End file.
